


Disaster: The breaking of Bad News

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/M, ablurredglass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Based on this prompt from Jack:“  the  ship’s  going  down  ,  rose  ,  and  there’s  not  enough  lifeboats  .  ”
Relationships: Jack Dawson/Rose DeWitt Bukater
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Disaster: The breaking of Bad News

She followed doggedly in the wake of Cal’s brooding steps. His irate words for being disrupted at such an hour were being lavished upon any and all ears that would pay him heed. Rose was not one of those people. Instead, she tugs away from his presence to find the one person who really mattered to her.

“Jack!” Her relief is temporary. His unfathomable words bring to life the meaning of the unusual awakening. For Rose, the night’s atmosphere of pomp and circumstance is brought to an abrupt halt as the heavyweight of the implication set in. The copper-haired passenger had done the calculations regarding the life-boats herself and for extra measure, she had even checked the work through Mr. Andrews. What Jack said wasn’t wrong. There weren’t enough lifeboats, not even by half.

Petrified, Rose could feel the harsh pounding of her heart rise until it fills even the tightening confines of her throat. She’d seen the iceberg! Worse still, she could see the truth plainly etched in Jack’s ultramarine eyes.

Horror overtakes the breadths of her azure hues and her hand lifts contemplatively to her lips. “Are you certain?” It couldn’t be true. This had to be a drill! Right? If he was, what then? What would they do? What could they do?

The rolling indigo seas had once beckoned her with the alluring promise of freedom. Freedom from a life she no longer desired to lead. But the all-encompassing ocean had changed its mind. No longer did the roar of waves parting against the bow of the ship vow to provide release. It boasted a ravenous appetite for unsuspecting souls and it proclaimed hazard to all who dare attempt to defy it.


End file.
